User talk:StoneGhost
If you are beginning a comment after another user, please [http://halofanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Athena32&action=edit&section=new begin a new message]. Archived talk: | Archive 1 | Archive 2 | Archive 3 | Archive 4 | Archive 5 | Archive 6 | Archive 7 | Archive 8 | Archive 9 | Archive 10 Gratz! I suppose Congratulations are in order for your sweeping of the HFFA! You definitely deserve it, anyways, I stopped by just to do some rudimentary editing on stuff. Again, congratulations!-- I'll be on my usual name of Osen, so be sure to hit me up if you see me online!-- Image Request Dear Athena32, because you are my friend and is simply amazing, I kindly beg you to create an image based on Positron cannon archangel.jpg. Please and thank you. :] I really don't like to ask for much and I apologize for it. But I have another small request. Can you, if you can and want to, make an image of one of the large turrets from this. Please and thank you. Deadliest Halo Warrior When do you want to resume the match?--The All-knowing Sith'ari 22:38, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Precursors Actually, they do contradict canon, clearly defying the stated physiology of a Precursor, therefore, the authors have been notified. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 21:04, January 24, 2011 (UTC) How is it not my place? They defy canon, and I am not giving them the Non-canon friendly template, It simply states that it defies the new canon, which they do. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 21:09, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I know that you wont respond, but I don't know why you have a bug up your ass because I added a trivial template to some pages. Remove it if you wish! I wouldn't care! It is to inform you! You didn't have to turn this into an argument in the first place. Your being all sore when you have nothing to be upset about, and you shouldn't just bring the conversation that you brought on to a close like that. Don't flame me because of a damn template, please! D: --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 21:29, January 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: Pikapi You remind me of what happened to Chris on Zeldapedia. All he did was post a coment on The Legend of Neil page. Everyone freaken blew up in his face. Don't make him pissed off, please.You should proboly see that talk page. -Therider Rides Alone 23:24, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey, just trying to help my friend. He pulled me out of stuff like this. Just giving back to the community. -Therider Rides Alone 23:35, January 24, 2011 (UTC) AAO Weapons Username The Loop More than namespaced, but namespaced unjustly! I had solved every problem thrown at me and no one dared to say another word to help, so I could not fix what I could not see. Please, I beg of you, read it over and tell me what is wrong. I have worked so hard to try and make it Canon Friendly, but no one would listen and no one would help. Injustice is the one thing I will not stand for, and this is an example. If no one will look it over, I will resubmit it, as all problems adressed were fixed. -M.S. 20:48, March 3, 2011 (UTC) The fact that no one wanted to tell me why it was NCF is injustice enough. -M.S. 20:55, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Thank you oh so very much! I will now proceed to recreate my article using you data. You...you...I do not know...words have never failed me...thank you... -M.S. 21:20, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: My ship RE: Editing I am not participating. The template itself was composed of all of the spartans in the AAO universe. Due to user's participation, the Loss of Hope takes place in the same universe as AAO. Therefore, I do sort of have permission and reasoning for my edits. Besides, this is a completely different subject than the Precursor, thing, so it's stupid to say again whenever you decide to correct me. I am not a repeat offender in this matter, and it would greatly be appreciated if you didn't have such an attitude. For the record, I still believe that I am just in my edits (both times). If you have a problem with this, than just correct what you have the authority to correct. Period. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 15:24, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Not officially. I guess that you are correct about that. I have sent Sona a request to link both universes on his page. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 15:38, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Rights violation Re: Namespacing So no more namespacing for me? [[User:Nanosoldier|'Nanosoldier']] 13:16, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Seriously now Hard Feelings Veterancy }} RE: Rule violation All you had to do was ask if you disliked my opinion, and I would have removed it -_---''Shade'' 19:47, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Just telling you, I have nothing against them, and I am not "intolerant" of them. I just think that there are TWO GENDERS for a reason. As I said, I am not intolerant of them.--''Shade'' 19:54, June 18, 2011 (UTC) I don't object to their existence. It's hard to explain, and I don't care whether or not it is removed. I just find it annoying that one's own opinion cannot be accepted. Lets just end the conversation, the user who doesn't have rollback/Admin rights is always going to be wrong, as it seems. --''Shade'' 20:05, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Ahem... The only wiki I remain even partially active on is SuperFanon. I suggest trying to message me there, I never come here anymore. Triton-class image IRC App Boring beginnings ::Original title: Because I like using the Leave Message Function Too Well, the long and boring list can be found here. It's not very impressive yet, nor likely to be for a while. Just thought I let you know. Auguststorm1945 15:18, July 13, 2011 (UTC) CARWENNIAN page Ship Images Hi I was wondering if I could use your vessels designs for different website (http://thechroniclesofman.com/) involving a total different universe. There would be no publishing of your pictures beyond a fan fiction content, and I would total redesign the description of the vessels. I merely to wish to use your vessels because there are so good, and that they would fit perfectly into my own star nation within this other universe. I would complete comply to any restriction(s) you would wish to place on your work. Regards, Peace_Monger Ahem Ello. Not sure if you even do anything here anymore but you did message me, and I don't remember if I responded or not. So... yeah. Fire away with the idea's. I'll be glad to help. Hi. Just wanted to know what to do about writers block. Thanks, ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 01:15, August 21, 2011 (UTC) UNSC Hyperion Hey sorry about copying about the infobox, but a don't actually know how to construct a info box cause i am new to the wiki so i needed a template to use for my, sorry about copying, removed the copying of the info before Swarm War ummm.. well is it alright if my new battlesuit that i have corrected heavily redited to remove plargarism be made because i want to make my own arsenal for my universe but it might use the same idea as M14 power armour on the modularity part......? --Flash Destiny 11:25, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Resurgence source Hello Athena. Just asking, can you tell me where you got the image for your UNSC Resurgence? Since you said that the image was from Halo: Homefront, I'm interested in the game, not the image. Thanks. NCF Removal WILL NOT STOP ME! '' |time=UTC |text= I'd like for the NCF template to be removed on Citrus-012 and Ilso-M403 , since I think I've fixed them. }} AAO Halcyon Hello Athena, I've checked with AS on the ship thing. Well here is the conversation since I have no way of explaining it to you. I did eventually think about making an AAO Halcyon expansion article and maybe converting the ship into a completely different thing. What are your thoughts? (except taking the ship out of AAO) cool! Do you create the ship pictures yourself? :) They look very nice. RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat Talk • • 03:20, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Plagiarism :Hmm, that same article has been plagiarized before. I wonder if... Icy moon Hey Athena. Just to show you this. Me and Echo were 'discussing' the possibility of a planet or moon with a mainly cold climate and environment but have a breathable atmosphere. Since you have particular knowledge about every thing, I wonder if you could help consult whether or not there could be a breathable planet or moon, especially in the year 2164. Thanks, :Thank you for the advice, it helped a lot. RE: Rawr Collab nomination Hey. I'm glad you put up Dwindling Flame for best collab. I am pretty sure you're going to win. So, just know that I will be okay with any outcome. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 03:06, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Just saying. No "It's not about wining" spirt here? ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 12:00, December 6, 2011 (UTC)